


Healing

by Bookgeekqueen80



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgeekqueen80/pseuds/Bookgeekqueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge has to let down her guard in order for Shiro to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Had a hard time writing this for some reason? Enjoy! Toodles;)

Shiro roamed the halls of the castle, the team decided to take a break while Coran and Allura tried to fix the damaged crystal. He was curious over what everyone had planned to do with their free time. Shiro heard a few muffled shouts coming through the training room. He pressed a few buttons on the key pad as the door slid open to reveal the owners of the yelling. Keith and Lance were both battling the Gladiator. Lance distracted the gladiator while Keith came up from behind it and struck it down. The gladiator powered off and Keith and Lance high fived.  
"Great teamwork guys."  
Lance and Keith both jumped and stared at Shiro as if they were guilty of something.  
"N-no this guy? No way! I still hate him."  
Lance said as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at the ceiling. Keith just scowled at him and whispered.  
"I hate you too."  
Shiro simply shook his head and turned to leave. He continued down the hallway, next stop was the kitchen. Hunk had claimed to be preparing a 'better meal than Coran's' dinner for them all tonight. He walked into the kitchen and smiled as he watched Hunk dancing around the kitchen while stirring a bowl of white liquid. Hunk was singing what must have been a made up song very loudly and off key.  
"Sugar, eggs, dash of salt! Thats whatcha need! That's what I need!"  
Hunk turned around mid-song and spotted Shiro. He smiled brightly, not seeming concerned at all that he had been caught dancing and singing, he was such a happy guy.  
"Hey Shiro! Come to check out the special for tonight?"

"More like I came to see your performance."  
Hunk laughed with a lingering smile as he began to tell Shiro about the food he was preparing.  
"I don't really have any Earth ingredients but I'm taking what I can find that doesn't smell weird or look like worms."  
He shrugged and continued putting different foods into a mixing bowl.  
"Well I should let you concentrate then, I'll see you tonight."

"Later Shiro! This is guaranteed to be the best meal I've ever made without the proper ingredients!"  
He smiled as he left the kitchen. Shiro headed towards the control room, the crystal had gotten a crack down the middle of it when the last attack had gotten too close to the castle. Coran and Allura were working to try and fix the problem. Shiro typed on the key pad to let him enter. Allura and Coran were standing in front of the crystal and gently touching it.  
"How's the crystal coming along?"

"Oh hello Shiro! Well it is still cracked but I think if Allura can heal it then we should be up and running in no time!"

"But if I heal it, there could be the possibility that me using my powers might interfere with the castles function."

"Seems like a predicament."  
Coran nodded.  
"Yes well we don't have many options so we might just have to risk the ships power for a time."

"The power?"

"Yes, while I heal the crystal we might have a shortage of power."  
Allura explained as she rested her hand on the crystal.  
"Is there anything I could do to help?"  
Shiro offered as he stepped closer to the Altean's.  
"No no. Go enjoy your day of rest. We can handle it here just fine."  
Allura smiled brightly and Coran nodded again.  
"Alright, but if you need any assistance just come find me."

"Will do!"  
Coran said as he turned back to the crystal and began examining the cracks. Shiro began to walk away. There was one more person he wanted to see before he could relax. Shiro had been wandering the halls for a time before he finally stumbled upon a large room with tools and computer equipment laying scattered on the ground. He began to search the room, surely she was in here. Shiro looked at one of the cargo ships to see Pidge balanced on top of a small ledge above it. One of the panels was open and half of her body was sticking out of the ship. Shiro smiled to himself. Suddenly his foot collided with a piece of metal and made a loud scrapping noise. Pidge yelped as she jolted, she hit her head as she fell backwards off the ledge but not before her back got rubbed against the medal ledge. Shiro rushed forward to try and catch her but he was too far away. She fell to the ground and winced. It wasn't a long fall but enough to bruise her. Shiro ran up to her and kneeled down next to her.  
"Pidge? Are you okay?"  
She had her eyes squeezed shut as she nodded quickly.  
"Y-yeah I'm fine."  
She began to stand up and winced as she touched her back, she looked at her hand and gasped as blood dripped off her finger tips.  
"Pidge."  
Shiro said as he gently turned her around. He examined her back and saw a long tear down her shirt, between her shoulders and running down a few inches was a bloody scratch. It didn't look deep but he couldn't tell with all the blood. He quickly grabbed her hand.  
"Pidge. You need to get into a healing pod okay? Do you think you can walk?"

"Yes. I'm okay, I can make it there."  
Shiro nodded as he held her elbow and hand, leading her to the healing pods. She had a slight limp as she moved. Shiro felt shame for being the cause of her pain.  
"Pidge I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you like that."

"Shiro it wasn't your fault. I should have been more careful anyways, Coran did tell me to use the ladder but I too stubborn to listen to him."  
She looked up at him with a playful smile, trying to lighten the mood and make him feel better, but he could see the strain in her eyes as she tried to keep the pain in check. Shiro tried a small smile as they approached the doors leading to the medical room. Shiro led Pidge to the nearest healing pod, letting her sit down as he rushed over to the control panel and began to try and raise a pod up. But the panel didn't even respond, Shiro was confused until he remembered that Coran and Allura were working on the crystal and that the power had probably gone down like they predicted. He hit his fist on the panel in frustration.  
"Shiro?"

"The power is down because of the crystal."

"Well that's okay, there should be some bandages in that compartment over there."  
She pointed to her left as she began to try and stand. Shiro quickly held her when she began to stumble. He led her towards the compartments and sat her down on an examination table. He fiddled through the cabinet and found a large role of bandages and a green liquid that was labeled as a healing product. He placed the items next to Pidge on the table. Her back was facing him as he tried to peel her shirt from the cut. Pidge flinched and cried out when the material of her shirt moved against the cut.  
"Pidge, I think that you are going to have to remove your shirt."  
She went still and seemed to be holding her breath.  
"I can't."

"Pidge, I can't bandage the cut or even examine it because of the shirt material."  
She shook her head violently but winced at the sudden movement. Pidge slowly turned her head to look back at him. She looked scared. This was something so personal to her. This was one of the secrets she had worked so hard to keep and now she was being asked to just openly be okay with someone intruding deeper into her privacy. He wouldn't ever force her to do something that would make her uncomfortable. Shiro wondered if he should just wait for the power to return but how long would that take? She was losing blood.  
"Promise me you won't look."  
She was holding the bottom of her shirt.  
He was surprised but quickly turned around to give her a small amount of privacy that he could provide.  
"I promise, Katie."  
He heard the rustling of clothing and small winces but he keep his eyes on the wall in front of him.  
"Okay. Go ahead."  
Shiro turned around and tried to keep his eyes focused on the cut and only that. She had her shirt covering her chest with her back exposed, she was stiff and staring straight ahead. He hated that she was so uncomfortable but he knew trust had to be earned and he would earn her trust and show her he could respect her privacy by hurrying to bandage her up so she could conceal herself again. He rushed to grab a wet towel as he softly wiped away the blood. Pidge winced now and then. When the cut was cleaned Shiro could tell that the cut wasn't too deep and would heal without a problem. He open the container of the healing goop, It was cool on his fingers. He hesitated right above her cut.  
"Pidge, this might hurt okay?"

"Okay."  
She whispered, she was still sitting stiff with her back straight. He could see how her back arched, how her back was divided by her spine, and how she had a small birthmark under her right shoulder blade in the shape of the Gemini constellation. Shiro blinked his eyes a few times and concentrated on the task at hand. He slowly touched the base of her cut with his index and middle finger. Pidge made a small noise of pain as she gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.  
Shiro paused, letting the pain fade away before applying more goop onto the rest of the cut. A few painful moments later he was able to apply a bandage with having to wrap it around her torso. The bandage stuck to her back as he smoothed it again her skin to make sure it stayed in place. He smoothed it down one more time, his fingers lingering on her warm skin. Shiro snatched his hand back and turned around to fave the opposite wall.  
"Alright, im finished."  
He heard more rustling of clothing, everything was quite for a moment but he didn't dare turn around. He felt Pidge pull him around to face her. She was looking at the floor as she wrung her hands nervously.  
"Thank you."  
She said quietly. Shiro smiled, he understood exactly what she was thanking him for.  
"You're welcome."  
Shiro was smiling down at her. Pidge could imagine her walls falling down one by one as she felt her skin burning where his fingers brushed against her skin. She saw his gentle smile and she knew that if anyone else had been with her, she would have never had let them even think about it. But for some reason, she was okay with him being around her when she was most vulnerable, and she had no idea why. She glanced up at him through her eyelashes. Then she rushed into his chest as she hugged him. Shiro was careful not to touch her injury as he rested one hand on her lower back and the other on her head. They stayed like that for a while, just simply being there. Neither really wanted to break the embrace.


End file.
